The Trials of the Pendant 3: The Attack of Deoxys
by pokeplayer984
Summary: Sequal to Celebi's Revenge. A virus, a pendant. Two forces against one another. But when combined together can their power be beaten? Get ready for the ultimate pokemon battle. Please R
1. The Virus Unleashed

Here it is, the third and final part of the triology, The Trials of the Pendant.

Starting with the Prologue.

Here's hoping you enjoy it.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**The Trials of the Pendant 3: The Attack of Deoxys**

**Prologue**

A meteor flies through the vast regions of space. It holds a mysterious pokemon, one that did terrible things on another planet. It was feared throughout the universe. However, a recent battle had nearly destroyed it. It was now nothing more than a liquid glob, yet it was quite deadly. For it was now a virus. It was contained and sent through the vast regions of space. Hoping to never emerge again.

It soon crash-landed on earth. The virus spread throughout the earth, killing millions in its wake. Fortunately, two scientists contained it. It was now inside an air tight glass jar. They were going to do experiments on it to try and find a cure.

However, one day, the team of scientists that were trying to kill the virus came up with an experiment that they would soon regret. They believed that they could destroy the virus with lasers. They would soon find out that they made the biggest mistake of their lives.

Different powerful lasers were used. For a time, it seemed to be working. However, there was suddenly an explosion, and the glass jar was now destroyed. The scientists feared the worst. They thought that they would soon die themselves from the deadly virus. However, they soon saw a shadowy creature appear from the remains of the glass jar.

Only the outline of the creature was visible. It was sort of human shape, yet it wasn't. Ones could call it a rip-off of another man made being that was human shape. With one powerful attack, it destroyed the entire laboratory.

After the attack, nothing but rubble remained of the building. Fire was destroying what was left of the building. The creature then flew up into the sky. It looked like it was searching for something. Something that would fulfill its evil desires!

---End Prologue---

Well, I hope you enjoyed that.

Please Review and tell me what you think.

Oh, and flaming and bashing will not be tolrated. Do not base my skill of a writer on length. I do not enjoy writing long chapters unless I have to. So don't expect getting any.


	2. The Pendant's True Nature

Sorry that I haven't been updating it. I've been far too lazy in this. I'll update it to the ending as quickly as possible. It is actually finished. So get ready for a BIG update.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 1**

It has been several months since Mew had won the pendant. She was now the chosen protector of the power. However, things haven't been easy lately. There were times that she couldn't control the power of the pendant. It was as if the power itself was rejecting her as the protector.

She has invited Celebi over for dinner. Celebi had just told what happened back then. He was finally at peace with his pains of the past. Seeing this, Mew forgave him in the end, though there was a part of her that was rejecting that choice. A part of her believed that there was still evil deep within Celebi. However, even if there was, his good heart was now fully open. There was no reason for him to avenge his master if the one who killed him was dead now. Mew knew that he had no intentions of avenging his master anymore. There was nothing left to motivate him.

Still, she often wondered if it was right to trust him. He had kidnapped their child after all. The deeply caring mother part of her was what didn't trust him.

She was busy setting the table when she heard a knock on the door. She answered it to find a familiar face.

"Celebi!" Mew said as she answered the door. Misdreavus then appeared behind her. "And Misdreavus! Come in!"

Celebi and Misdreavus came into the house. Mew closed the door behind them. Celebi and Misdreavus could smell the food that was cooking.

"MMM! Whatever we're having, it sure smells lovely." Celebi told Mew.

Mew just blushed at the comment. "Thank you! I thought that Mewtwo was just being nice many times, but now I can see that maybe I am a good cook."

"I think it will be quite good. Most of the time, smell is the same as taste." Misdreavus told her. "Come on! I'll help you finish setting the table." She said as she walked back to the dining room with Mew.

Celebi made himself at home on one of the chairs in the living room nearby.

Soon, Misdreavus and Mew were done setting the table. Misdreavus was rather silent. She had an expression on her face that said something was wrong. Wanting to start a friendship, Mew decided to talk to her.

"Is anything wrong?" Mew asked.

"Why do you ask?" Misdreavus asked rather quickly.

Mew knew that to be the first sign that something was hiding in the back of her head. "Okay! What's wrong?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing!"

"Spill it!"

"Okay, okay! You see, one day, I wasn't feeling well. So I had Celebi go out and get some special berries. Ones that he believed would make me feel better. However, while he was gone. Something happened."

"What?"

Misdreavus whispered something in her ear. Mew just gasped.

"You mean, you're going to..." Mew could bring herself to finish. Misdreavus just nodded. "That's really great news! You really should tell him!"

"Are you sure I should tell Celebi? I don't know how he'll react. How did you tell Mewtwo something like that anyways?"

"To tell you the truth, we were both told about the special occasion by a human with a medical degree! I was probably as shocked as Mewtwo."

"What I'm afraid of, is that he might reject me if I tell him. You're experienced with going through this sort of thing."

"Yea, but it was completely different for me! I had to deal with great pain!"

"Oh yea!"

"Ah!" Mew fell to the ground and started holding her head.

"What's wrong?"

"It's... it's the pendant!"

"The pendant?"

"It's rejecting me again! It's been doing that for a while now. I feel like I'm being destroyed slowly by it. Everyday it just gets worse. I've been lucky to hide it from Mewtwo."

"You have to tell him!"

"Look who's giving the advice now!"

"Look, that thing could destroy you for all we know. You have to tell him!"

"Okay! I promise to tell Mewtwo my secret, as long as you promise to tell Celebi your secret!"

"Okay! I promise!"

"Now, help me get dinner ready."

Misdreavus helped Mew get dinner ready.

Dinner was soon ready, and everyone sat down to eat. Misdreavus and Celebi were a bit unfamiliar with what was served to them. Misdreavus slowly took a bite of the food with her fork. She enjoyed the many flavors that mixed together. She then gobbled it down rather quickly.

Celebi couldn't help but give a sweat drop of embarrassment.

Mew sweat dropped as well. "And you married her?" She asked.

"Yea!" Celebi answered. "A word of advice, next time, don't make it so good. Chances are that she'll gobble it down before you can go for seconds."

"Wow!"

Suddenly, Mew felt the pain again. This time it was much greater than before. She dropped her silverware and fell off her chair. Mewtwo quickly came to her side.

"What's wrong?" Mewtwo asked.

"It's the pendant!" Mew answered.

"The pendant?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but the pendant has been rejecting me lately. It feels like it's destroying me!"

"We have to get it off!"

Mewtwo reached for the pendant, but it reacted and sent Mewtwo flying with a powerful burst of energy. Suddenly, Mew stopped resisting. She floated into the air. Her eyes had changed. They appeared to be blank, as if she was in a trance.

"What's happening?" Celebi asked.

Suddenly, a black light engulfed the whole room. When it disappeared, Mew was gone. There was no trace of her or the pendant. Mewtwo then fell to his knees and started crying.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mew? What has happened to you?" Mewtwo asked himself as he cried.

---End Chapter 1---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you enjoyed that part of the fic.

Please Review.


	3. Deoxys Appears

Sorry about the slight delay. I got tired and went to bed. Well, here's the next.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 2**

Mew had appeared on an abandoned island. She had passed out. An incoming wave that hit the beach, where Mew was at, which hit her, woke her up. She slowly got up, and, rather shocked, looked around.

"Where... where am I?" Mew asked herself. There was then an evil laugh present. "Who's there?"

She looked around towards the ocean and saw nothing. The laugh continued, she turned around and saw the source of the laughter.

"Hello there little one." The being said.

The voice seemed to strike fear into her. She could only see the outline of the creature, which was human-shape and about as tall as Mewtwo. She could sense evil coming from this one, and it seemed to be more powerful than the one that she sensed from Celebi so long ago.

"Who are you?" Mew asked fearfully.

"I am Deoxys. I have come here looking for something, and my search has led me to you."

"He must want the pendant!" Mew thought to herself. "But I sense evil from him. I cannot allow him to get this power."

"I know what you're thinking. I can read your mind. I know that you sense my evil."

"You can read my mind?"

"Yes! I know everything about you now. Everything you hold dear in your mind, and in your heart."

Fear entered Mew's mind. "If this being can read minds, how can we stop him?" Mew asked herself.

"I ask you this though, if you are the sacred protector of the pendant, then how come you can't control its power?"

Deoxys was obviously reading her mind. There would be no other way he would know about something like that.

"What do you mean?"

"I know more about the power you hold, and when someone unworthy holds the power, it takes over their mind."

Mew started feeling the pendant trying to take her over again. She tried to resist the power, but it soon consumed her mind. She looked towards Deoxys with eyes that once again showed that she had no mind of her own.

"Now, give me that power." Deoxys demanded.

The mind controlled Mew then attacked Deoxys with a rainbow colored beam. Deoxys went flying. Mew then quickly flew away from the island. It was as if she was trying to bring herself somewhere.

Deoxys got back up. He was now in full view. He was red with a green outline. It was as if he was two different beings in one. He had a completely round face that was purple skinned. He had no mouth; it was a mystery how he talked. His legs were in a shape that made them easily pierce the ground he walked on. He looked up into the sky.

"Run all you want little one, I will find you." Deoxys thought to himself.

---End Chapter 2---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review.

See ya later.


	4. Mewtwo's Choices

Time to get back to Mewtwo. Enjoy.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 3**

Mewtwo pounded his fist onto the floor of the house. Tears flowing from his eyes.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Mewtwo asked out loud. "Why did she have to keep this secret from me?"

"Mewtwo," Misdreavus began. "She was going to tell you tonight."

"What?" Mewtwo asked turning towards Misdreavus.

"The pendant's been rejecting her this whole time. She felt like it was destroying her, when in reality, it was taking over her mind."

Mewtwo then got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Misdreavus asked.

"I'm going to look for her."

"But the world is so big. She could be anywhere!"

"Me and Mew hold a mystic bond within our hearts. We can sense where each of us are. Only few pokemon hold this unique power in them. I don't know how that is, but it's not something that I need to know."

"What about your son? Who will take care of him?"

"You will!" Mewtwo said as he just opened the door.

"Us?"

"Even though I hate you for kidnapping my son, you were able to take care of him while you held him hostage. You did a good job in the end. Not to mention that there's hardly a pokemon around that I trust in this world." He was about to close the door when he stopped to tell them one last thing. "Oh, keep an eye out for Snorlax. It's about time that he'll be waking up from his nap. The first thing on the menu is usually our son. He knows that he can't defend himself."

Mewtwo then shut the door.

"Well, guess we'll be taking care of this baby for a while." Celebi said.

"Um, Celebi." Misdreavus said, trying to get his attention.

"What is it Misdreavus?"

"I kept a promise to you Mew, and I'm going to keep it." Misdreavus thought to herself. She then looked Celebi straight in the eye. "There's something I need to tell you. Something I should've told you earlier."

---End Chapter 3---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review.

See ya later.


	5. The Legend Revealed

Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 4**

Misdreavus was about to tell Celebi something very important. They had been married for only a few weeks, yet they had been getting really close lately. Misdreavus just had to tell Celebi the secret. It would be found out sooner or later.

"You remember the time I wasn't feeling well, and you left to get some special berries, and when you came back, I was all better?" Misdreavus asked Celebi.

"Yea, I remember. That was about a week ago, why?" Celebi asked.

"While you were gone, something happened, and that's what made me feel better in the end."

"What was it?"

"I had produced an egg while you were gone!"

"What?"

"Celebi, we're going to have a baby!" Celebi faints from over shock. "I guess he wasn't ready."

Mew is now dazed out. She soon comes to and looks around. She finds herself on another island, this one with a cave right in front of her. She figured that this is where the pendant must be taking her. She slowly walks into the cave.

The cave was rather dark. Not being able to see well, Mew used her Flash technique to light up the whole place. Bright, natural light emitted from her. Soon, the entire place as lit up as if the sun itself was lightening it.

Mew looked around the newly lit cave. There were pictures on the cave's wall. Some were quite graphic, showing blood of pokemon that were killed. Seeing these brought nothing but sadness to Mew.

Suddenly, Mew saw something. "What's that?" She asked herself.

She floated closer to find writing among the walls. She read what it said.

_It was never meant to happen, and hopefully it never will again. A great war between pokemon has been going on. It is all because of a power that appeared some time ago. There has been much bloodshed to obtain this power, because only one may control the power. The fight only started small, but it grew into a worldwide calamity. _

Finally, in an attempt to stop it all, I, a Mew, had locked the power away inside a special pendant. However, doing so has nearly drained all of my life energy. I will soon no longer be among this world.

To whoever finds this power, I pray that you are the one worthy of holding it. For if you are not, you will be controlled by the power, and the power itself will bring nothing but despair to you and the one's you love. Yet if you are the one who is worthy, you can then unlock the greatest powers within it. The greatest power within it, brings great happiness, and heals those that you love.

Yet I ask the worthy one to protect the pendant. For there is a force of evil so great, that the pendant will be controlled by it. This creature is very unworthy, yet it holds such great power, that it can control it easily.

I will soon be gone from this world, yet I did what was right. I only hope the worthy one finds it before the evil one does. If the evil one ever gets his hands on this power, it will be the end of this world.

Please chosen one, keep it safe.

Mew was taken back by the words on the wall. She wondered who this evil one could be, and just who the chosen one is. She knew she wasn't the chosen one, for she was easily controlled by the power. Yet she wondered who this 'evil one' could be. Whoever it was, she knew that she couldn't let it get their evil hands on it. She would protect it, despite the fact that she wasn't the chosen one.

Suddenly, someone appeared from the entrance of the cave. Mew turned towards the entrance to find Deoxys there. He had found her. She didn't know how, but he had found her.

"Give me the power and you will be spared." Deoxys said.

Mew stepped back and put her hands around the pendant, and got into a defensive position.

"I will not allow you to have this power!" Mew said.

"You are not worthy of controlling the power! I am here to take it from you!"

"I will never let scum like you get their hands on this power! I will protect it or die trying!"

"Then die!"

Deoxys charged towards Mew. Mew was going to protect the power, even if it cost her her life.

---End Chapter 4---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review.

See ya later.


	6. Mew Vs Deoxys

Mew vs. Deoxys. Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 5**

As Deoxys charges towards Mew, it starts to change its body. It's arms change into four tentacles. It then sends two of the new tentacles right at Mew. Mew teleports out of the way at the last second. The attack ends up hitting the cave wall, which crumbles a tiny bit. Mew sweat drops.

"This won't be easy!" Mew thought to herself.

Mew then fires a blue beam right at Deoxys. Deoxys changes its body again. The body and legs expand, and the arms become rectangular. Deoxys then gets into a defensive position. The attack hits, but ends up causing little damage to it.

"Wow! It has both amazing offense and defense! How am I supposed to beat something like that?" Mew asked herself in thought.

Deoxys then changes its body back into the shape it was before. It then brings the four tentacles to its chest. It then forms a black ball from its chest and fires it right at Mew. Mew dodges it and counters with flames coming from her mouth. The attack hits and Deoxys goes flying into one of the cave's walls. Mew was astonished by what had happened.

"I can sense that it's a psychic type indeed, but why did a flamethrower hurt it?" Mew asked herself.

Mew didn't have time to think as Deoxys fired a yellow stream of electricity right at her. Mew barely dodged it. Mew then fired many stars right at Deoxys. Deoxys shape-shifted again. Once again expanding its body and the arms becoming rectangular. The stars hit, but cause no damage.

"Wait a minute. How come the attack didn't work this time? What's different?" Mew asked herself. Suddenly, images of what occurred appeared in her head. It then hit her. "That's it! It can shape-shift to either increase the attack or the defense. The only reason why my flamethrower worked was because it had increased its attack. It had nothing on its defense. That's how I can win. I just need to time this right."

Deoxys then transformed back into what Mew figured to be its attack mode. She knew this to be her chance. She then started powering herself up. As Mew was powering herself up, Deoxys moved its tentacles to its chest again and fired a blue beam right at Mew. As the attack headed towards Mew, her body became incased in flames. The blue beam was about to hit her. That's when she charged right to Deoxys. She easily flew right threw the cold beam and hit Deoxys square in the chest. Both bodies went flying right into the wall of the cave.

After the attack, Mew then charged up and fired a yellow beam right at Deoxys. Without having time to react, Deoxys was engulfed by the attack. After the attack, all that was left of Deoxys, was the purple crystal in the middle of its body. Mew dropped to the ground exhausted.

"I did it!" Mew thought to herself. She then made her way out of the cave and rested there.

She later awoke to find Mewtwo looking right at her. After seeing Mewtwo, Mew just embraced him with a hug. She cried tears of relief into his chest.

"Mewtwo! I'm so glad to see you!" Mew said through the sobs.

Mewtwo just returned the hug, comforting his wife. "It's okay! Everything's going to be fine." He said. They then broke the hug. "What happened?"

"Mewtwo, I..." She then screamed and put her hands on her forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the pendant again! Get away from me Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo just stepped back and watched in horror as the pendant controlled his wife again. Mew then floated her body up into the air, and looked right at Mewtwo with eyes that showed that she was under the control of the pendant again. The possessed Mew then fired a black beam right at Mewtwo. Mewtwo barely dodged it.

"Mew! What are you doing?" Mewtwo asked.

Mew didn't respond. She attacked again.

---End Chapter 5---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please review.

See ya later.


	7. Mewtwo Vs Evil Mew Part 1

Get ready for the multi-part Mewtwo vs. Evil Mew. Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 6**

The possessed Mew continued to attack Mewtwo. Mewtwo begged her to stop, but she just wouldn't listen.

Mew fired many stars right at Mewtwo. Mewtwo quickly put up an invisible wall to protect himself.

"Mew, snap out of it!" Mewtwo shouted, trying to get to Mew.

Mew didn't respond and attacked Mewtwo with a powerful stream of flames coming from her mouth. Mewtwo dodged the attack.

"Mew! Snap out of it! I know you're in there!" Mew still didn't respond and continued to attack.

Mew fired a stream of electricity right at Mewtwo. Mewtwo activated a black ball in his hands and easily deflected the attack.

"Maybe if I bring up some old memories it might bring her back." Mewtwo thought to himself. "Mew! Remember when we first met? How I saved you from a pokemon that you couldn't even defend yourself against at the time?"

"Saved me?" Mew asked.

_Enter Flashback_

Mewtwo was flying around one day when he heard a cry. He went to check it out.

A strange pink creature was lying down on the ground, currently bleeding from being attacked. As a giant green dinosaur, known as a Tyranitar, slowly approached, ready to have her for dinner.

Mewtwo charged in and attacked Tyranitar with an icy fist. Tyranitar stepped back, and looked at who attacked it.

"You want her, you'll have to go through me!" Mewtwo said.

Tyranitar charged right at Mewtwo. Ready to swipe him with a mighty claw. Mewtwo easily grabbed the claw as it came down. He then grabbed the other claw that came down at him. Mewtwo then fired a blue beam right at Tyranitar. The creature was frozen solid.

Mewtwo then turned his attention to the pink creature. When he got a closer look at it, he discovered it was a Mew. Mew started to wake up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you now!" Mewtwo said. Mew then quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

Mew later awoke and quickly looked around when she realized that she wasn't dead. She tried to get up but realized that she couldn't. She looked at herself and found that her arms were carefully wrapped in many blades of long grass. She tried to move her legs, but found it to hurt greatly. She looked at them to find that they were wrapped in some sort of cast. She figured they were broken, and whoever saved her was doing all it could to help her.

She looked around to find herself inside some sort of cave. She then heard someone come in. She had found him to be quite tall. She also saw that he was human-shaped and a lot like her in features.

"Ah! I see you're awake." Mewtwo said, who was holding a pile of sticks.

He set the sticks down. He then carefully arranged them and then fired flames from his mouth to make a fire.

"Are you the one who saved me?" Mew asked.

"Yes! I am Mewtwo." Mewtwo introduced himself.

"I am Mew! Thank you for saving me."

_End Flashback_

"After that you wanted to get stronger, and I helped you do that. You pushed yourself everyday just to become stronger. You often ended up exhausted; yet I always helped you get better. As we got to know eachother, we grew closer to eachother. We soon found ourselves in love with eachother and got married. Please, you've got to remember." Mewtwo told her.

"I remember... Ahh!" Mew fell to the ground again. Holding her forehead in her hands.

"Fight it, Mew!" Mewtwo shouted.

"I... I... Ahh!" Mew was once again under full control of the pendant and attacked Mewtwo again.

---End Chapter 6---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review.

See ya later.


	8. Mewtwo Vs Evil Mew Part 2

Part 2 of Mewtwo vs. Evil Mew. Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 7**

Mew fired a yellow beam right at Mewtwo. Mewtwo's protective wall was still up and blocked the attack.

"My Reflect attack is keeping me safe." Mewtwo thought to himself. "But there's only so long it can hold."

Mew started firing multiple black balls to try and destroy the barrier that was protecting Mewtwo. Mewtwo knew that it wouldn't be long before Mew broke free.

"I've got to bring up another memory." Mewtwo thought to himself. "Maybe if I remind her of our son." "Mew!" Mewtwo said out loud, while Mew was still busy trying to break the barrier. "Do you remember the day you found out that you were going to have a child? As I recall, it was one of the biggest turn around points in our life!"

_Enter Flashback_

"Mew, you're pregnant." Nurse Joy told her.

"What?" Mew asked, not being sure she heard her right.

"You're pregnant. That's why you haven't been feeling well lately. All of the test results confirm it. You're going to have a baby sometime in the near future."

Mewtwo was completely taken back. He could hardly react to the great news. He was literally, eyes included, as motionless as a statue.

Nurse Joy noticed Mewtwo's reaction. "Uh-oh! Looks like Mewtwo fainted on his feet from the news." She said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

Mew looked at Mewtwo and couldn't help but laugh at the state of shock he was in. "Maybe we should snap him out of it!" She said, giggling.

Nurse Joy walked up and with one firm, hard slap, snapped Mewtwo back into reality.

"What the-? What did you say?" Mewtwo asked.

"I said that Mew is pregnant. I'm guessing your going to be the father. I'll leave you two alone to discuss this." Nurse Joy said. She then left the room.

Neither one even spoke for a while. Soon, Mewtwo broke the silence.

"So, we're going to have a baby, huh?" He asked.

"Yea, but what I want to know is how that I'm pregnant, since I've always been told that all pokemon produce eggs?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess that there are actually some that do produce live young."

"So I guess my species is one of the few."

"Well I am happy about one thing..."

"What's that?"

"I finally have the proof that I am a pokemon, and that we can now show everyone just how wrong Ho-oh is!"

"Yea! Let's get going and do it right now!"

_End Flashback_

"You ended up showing everyone that Ho-oh was nothing more than a false prophet. Only doing tricks to create. Only using medicines to heal. You turned so many to the right path. Please, you've got to remember. Not just for me, but for all of those who you turned around!"

"I... remember them." Mew said as her eyes started to turn back to normal.

"It seems to be working." Mewtwo thought to himself.

"Ahh! Get out of my head!" Mew her hands on her forehead, struggling to fight the power of the pendant.

"Mew! You can do it! You can beat it!"

"I... I... Ahh!" With an ear shattering scream, Mew was once again under the control of the pendant.

"I've got to keep trying! No matter what it takes Mew, I'll get you back!" Mewtwo thought to himself.

---End Chapter 7---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review.

See ya later.


	9. Attack Back at Home

Let's take a break and check out Celebi and Misdravus, shall we? Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 8**

While the battle was taking place, back at the house of Mew and Mewtwo, Misdreavus was having one of her own.

"You stay away from him!" Misdreavus warned a certain pokemon while she was protecting Mew and Mewtwo's son.

"No! I'm hungry!" Snorlax bellowed, trying to get the Mewtwo baby to have as a meal.

Misdreavus attacked with a rainbow colored beam. Snorlax was taken back a bit, but kept coming towards the child. That's when Celebi finally woke up from his state of shock.

Upon seeing Snorlax trying to get the baby Mewtwo to have as a meal, Celebi charged right into Snorlax's belly, which was a mistake, as Snorlax easily took the hit, ending up with an inward print on his belly, which Celebi was stuck in. Snorlax flexed his stomach, and Celebi was now free, but was now flying out of control through the air in a straight path.

Celebi shook off the rather unusual counter attack, and fired a yellowish beam right Snorlax. Snorlax went flying, and landed on the dining room table, thus breaking it into a million pieces.

Snorlax wasn't gonna give up on its chance to get an easy meal, so it quickly got up and came with a fist, right at Celebi. Misdreavus got in the way of the attack and brought her head right into the fist, easily stopping the attack. Being immune to such an attack, Misdreavus took no damage.

Snorlax then fired a yellowish beam right at the two defending pokemon. Celebi countered with a greenish beam. The attacks collided, and an explosion emitted. Misdreavus took this as her chance, and charged right into Snorlax's head. Snorlax felt the hit, and felt great pain from it. Wailing from the impact, Snorlax covered the bruise on his head, which was now bleeding.

Covering up the wound, Snorlax charged with another ready fist right at Celebi. Celebi countered with a yellowish beam of his own. The attack hit Snorlax's head. Snorlax went flying, it hit it's head against wall, while the rest of the body tried to go out the opened back door, which is how he got in. The wall withstood the impact, and Snorlax's neck broke from the impact, thus killing it.

Misdreavus and Celebi were rather shocked by what had happened. In the process of trying to protect one pokemon, they ended up killing another, though it was an accident. Yet there was no other way to save the baby Mewtwo.

Celebi turned to Misdreavus. "So, how are we gonna get rid of the dead Snorlax?" Celebi asked, knowing just how heavy Snorlaxes are.

That's when the baby Mewtwo went up and started chowing down on the dead corpse.

Misdreavus and Celebi sweat dropped. "I guess we can have their son take care of that." Misdreavus said with a fake smile.

Celebi then turned to Misdreavus. "Anyways, I had the weirdest dream Misdreavus. You said that we were going to have a baby." He said.

"I did say that." Celebi fainted again from over shock. "Okay, he's definitely not ready to be a father."

---End Chapter 8---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review.

See ya later.


	10. Mewtwo Vs Evil Mew Part 3

Now back to Mewtwo vs. Evil Mew. Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 9**

Mew attacked with powerful flames coming from her mouth. Mewtwo dodged the attack just barely, but got nicked in the right leg. A burn mark was shown from where the attack barely hit him. Mewtwo felt the pain of the burn and collapsed to one knee.

"This is not good! If I don't do something soon I'm done for!" Mewtwo thought to himself. "The pendant may've been able to take over her mind, but not her heart, and I know one thing that is so powerful in the heart, that the pendant will never take her over again."

Mew charged right at Mewtwo with a ready fist. The protective wall was able to protect Mewtwo, but was now destroyed.

"This is my last chance." "Mew, don't you remember the day I asked you to marry me? You were reluctant at first, but you knew what your heart was telling you!"

_Enter Flashback_

"Mewtwo, this has been such a great night. I just want to stay by your side forever." Mew said as she was resting her head in Mewtwo's lap.

"I just wanted to make you happy tonight." Mewtwo said to her, gently stroking her back.

"You really don't have to do anything to make me happy. All I need is you to make me happy in the end."

"Well then... there's something very special I want to ask you."

"Hmm?"

Mewtwo then used his psychic powers, and made a ring out of a small twig nearby. He then put a small blue pebble that shined in the moonlight and secured it on top of the ring. He then got down on one knee and faced Mew, holding the new ring in his hand.

"Mew, will you marry me?"

Mew just closed her eyes and gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry Mewtwo, but I cannot. I am forbidden to ever marry you."

"Why?" Mewtwo asked, rather shocked.

"The great Ho-oh forbids any pokemon to marry you. He doesn't believe that you are a pokemon since you are manmade."

"The way I look at it, all of Ho-oh's laws are wrong. I believe that you should let your heart decide. Not some stupid law."

"Well then... Yes! I will marry you!"

Mewtwo then slipped the ring onto her finger, and after that, Mew just kissed him.

_End Flashback_

"After that, I had a battle against Ho-oh to make our marriage official, even though I hated the laws in the end, I did it all for you. I fought for you, Mew! And I am fighting for you now, Mew! Please, you've got to break free!"

"I... I... remember!" Mew screamed again! "You evil fiends! Get out of my head!"

"Fight it, Mew! You can do it!"

Mew fell to the ground and held her head in her hands. She then struggled against the control of the pendant and tore it off her neck. She then quickly threw it aside and fell unconscious, completely exhausted from all of the energy that she had lost.

Mewtwo let out a grateful sigh of relief. "You did it Mew, you're finally free!"

Mewtwo then walked up to the pendant and picked it up in his hands. He couldn't believe how much evil it had just brought him, when it had brought him so much good.

He then flew to the edge of a cliff, looking at the huge amount of water in front of him. He then took one last look at the pendant, and with all of his might, threw it into the sea.

He then flew over to Mew and scooped her up in his hands and flew back home.

That night though, Deoxys rose from the pile of rubble. He looked around, but couldn't find anything. He could sense the pendant was around and continued his search for the pendant.

---End Chapter 9---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review.

See ya later.


	11. Deoxys' Search

Now, Deoxys' search. Enjoy.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 10**

Deoxys flew into the night sky. He hovered over the sea. He then stopped at a certain point and dived right into the water. He dove down into the ocean. Deeper and deeper. He went past the point where Staryu, a starfish like pokemon with a small round red jewel in the middle, and Starmie, a purple colored, ten pointed star shaped pokemon with an octanagual shaped red jewel in the middle, inhabited.

He dove even deeper. Past the point where Kyorge, the legendary giant whale pokemon, was said to inhabit.

He kept going deeper into the ocean. He went so deep into the waters that it was at a point where no creature could survive. He soon landed on the ocean floor and looked around. He had gone so deep, that the pressure of the water would kill any creature in about two seconds. However, he seemed to easily withstand the huge pressure of the water. One would think that he would run out of air down there, but the truth was that he could last for days without taking a single breath of air.

The place was pitch black. One could not see what was in front of them. However, he had such perfect night vision, it was as if it was day to him.

He searched through the place until he found what he was looking for. He eyed the black pendant. It was still in its normal condition, despite the huge amount of pressure that was hitting it.

The truth was that this pendant was made to withstand even the greatest amount of punishment. It was specially made and so that no one could unleash the power into the world.

Deoxys grabbed the pendant and put it around his neck. The pendant quickly tried to take over his mind, sensing that he was not worthy of the power. However, Deoxys easily withstood the attempts of the pendant. It was as if he was the evil one that was warned about by the writing that was once on the cave's wall.

He then flew up as fast as he could up to the surface. He soon made it out of the water and looked floated above it. If he had a mouth, he would be smiling evilly.

"Now that I have this pendant, nothing can stop me from ruling the universe! Not even Mew!" Deoxys said. He then floated off. Seeking for his revenge.

Mewtwo soon got home with Mew still unconscious in his arms. He then opened the door. He dropped Mew the very second he saw the inside of the house. Mew woke up from the impact and was as shocked as Mewtwo when she saw what happened to their house.

The walls had silverware imbedded in them, as well as spots of blood. Glass was on the floor from the shattered windows. The dining room table was now nothing but splinters. Finally, a no head Snorlax was on the floor, which Baby Mewtwo was next to, sleeping peacefully. Also, Celebi was still unconscious on the floor, right next to Baby Mewtwo.

Misdreavus was busy cleaning up the place when she saw Mew and Mewtwo at the door.

"Oh boy! We're in trouble!" Misdreavus thought to herself with a sweat drop. She didn't know how right she was.

---End Chapter 10---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review

See ya later.


	12. Return Home to Disaster

**Chapter 11**

After a few minutes of staring at the wrecked place, Mewtwo stomped through the place and faced Misdreavus.

"What the hell happened here?" Mewtwo yelled in Misdreavus' face.

"I have a pretty good explanation." Misdreavus said fearfully.

"You'd better! Cause right now I'm powering up an attack with your name on it!"

Fearfully, Misdreavus explained everything that happened. She, at times, pulled in a little joke to lighten the mood. However, she easily learned that this was not the time to joke, as Mewtwo wasn't laughing, only making his attacks more powerful. Misdreavus soon finished talking, and luckily for her, Mewtwo spared her.

"So, you simply killed Snorlax, one who we trusted as a friend, to save our son?" Mewtwo asked, understanding all that had happened.

"Yes! I'm terribly sorry for everything that happened." Misdreavus said sorrowfully.

"Well, if you ask me, Snorlax had it coming. He has tried multiple times to try and get our son."

"Well, I'm just glad that my little one is safe." Mew said, hugging her sleeping child.

More was about to be said when suddenly, a noise was heard and the house started shaking.

"What's going on?" Mewtwo asked.

Suddenly, another noise was heard and the roof of the house started crumbling down.

"We've got to get out of here!" Mewtwo said.

They all started to run out of the house. Misdreavus stopped herself and turned around, as she just remembered that Celebi was still out cold. She went over to him and picked him up. She started to head for the front entrance, but then a beam fell right in front of her. If she weren't carrying Celebi, she would go right through it. She quickly turned around and headed for the back door. However, a pile of rubble fell and blocked her way out again. She knew she had to find a way out. Suddenly, she saw a crack in the wall that she knew that Snorlax had caused earlier. She knew that wall to be weak. She launched a powerful black ball right at the crack. The attack made a hole that was just big enough for them to fit through. She got both of them out just as the house was about to fall on them.

As soon as the dust settled, they all looked at the now demolished house. It was nothing more than a pile of rubble.

"What caused the house to fall in the first place?" Mewtwo asked.

Suddenly, they heard an evil laugh from above them. They looked up into the sky to see a figure that Mew recognized.

"Hello Mew!" Deoxys said.

Mewtwo just looked at him angrily. "You're the one who destroyed our house, aren't you?" He asked.

"Indeed I did. Now step out of the way! I'm here to get my revenge on Mew!"

Mewtwo stepped in front of Mew, protecting her. "You want her? You'll have to go through me!"

Deoxys laughed evilly. "Very well!"

"Mewtwo, be careful! Deoxys can shape shift to make himself stronger." Mew warned.

Mewtwo now understood what the name of the creature was. He stared evilly at him, now knowing that this fight won't be easy.

"Let's just see how good you are." Deoxys thought. "I'll start with my own powers. Then, if I need to, I'll use the pendant to destroy you!"

---End Chapter 11---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review.

See ya later.


	13. Mewtwo Vs Deoxys

Now, Mewtwo vs. Deoxys. Enjoy.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 12**

Mewtwo started by charging right at Deoxys with a ready flaming fist. Deoxys quickly expanded his body and made his arms rectangular. Mewtwo delivered his fist right into Deoxys' chest. The attack ended up backfiring and hurting his hand instead. He winced in pain.

Deoxys then decided to show off something of his a little. He legs then became skinny, and he changed himself to having two tentacles, one red, one green. Then next thing Mewtwo noticed, he was on the ground in about five seconds.

"Whoa! How'd that happen?" Mewtwo asked, as he was getting off the ground, rather hurt.

Deoxys laughed evilly as he changed back into his normal mode while descending to the ground. "If you must know," He began, explaining what happened. "I changed into my speed form. I had moved so fast, it was almost as if I had stopped time itself. Within the time I was in my speed form, I had delivered about ten attacks to you. Comes in handy when you've got a tough opponent, don't you agree, Mewtwo?"

"Oh no!" Mew thought to herself. "He can increase his speed as well? That's not good. I don't know how Mewtwo can win against something like that!"

Mewtwo struggled to his feet and stared evilly at Deoxys.

Deoxys laughed at him. "So you want some more?"

Deoxys then shifted his body and so that he had four tentacles. Mewtwo saw this as his chance. He started using all of the energy he had in him for one final attack. Deoxys then brought the four tentacles to his chest and charged up a black ball. While he was charging it up, Mewtwo charged right to Deoxys with a black ball that had all of the energy left in him. Deoxys then fired a black ball right at him. Mewtwo barely dodged it, and going beyond his limits, delivered the attack right when he was right in front of him. An explosion emitted from the impact.

"No! Mewtwo!" Mew cried out.

The smoke that had been present soon disappeared. After that, two bodies were seen laying face down on the ground. Mew quickly went to Mewtwo's side.

Mew set down her sleeping child and started to shake Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, wake up!" She pleaded.

Mewtwo started to get up and Mew had felt a moment of relief. Suddenly, Deoxys got up. "Looks like you're stronger than I thought." He said.

"How could he withstand that? When I faced him, I had disintegrated him into dust. He must be stronger now! How else could he withstand it?" Mew asked herself in thought.

"Guess I have to use the power after all." Deoxys said.

Deoxys then yanked the pendant off of his neck and raised it high into the air. A black glow emitted from the pendant and engulfed the entire area. Everyone covered his or her eyes from the dark glow.

When the glow was gone everyone was shocked at what they saw. Deoxys now had a black aura surrounding his body. The two evils had combined into one, and they were emitting evil into the area by the second.

Deoxys laughed evilly. "Get ready!" Deoxys said. "This time, you won't win."

---End Chapter 12---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review.

See ya later.


	14. The Wrath of Super Deoxys

Time for the wrath of Super Deoxys.

WARNING! Horrible Death Contained!

Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 13**

As evil emitted from the powered up Deoxys, it spread throughout the land. The evil that spread consumed any pokemon lying on the ground. In fact, anyone resting in the trees also got consumed by the evil, and became a slave to Deoxys, doing as he commanded.

What scared the pokemon fighting against Deoxys the most, was that Mewtwo's son was also consumed by the evil.

"What's going on?" Mewtwo asked.

The baby floated up from the ground and showed the same eyes that Mew had when she was under the control of evil.

"No!" Mew said, hoping what she saw wasn't happening. "Not our own son!" She then turned to Deoxys. "You let him go right now, you 8a$7ard!"

"No! You shall be destroyed by the hands of your own kind!" Deoxys said. "Now, Baby Mewtwo, attack your father!" He commanded with an evil laugh.

Mewtwo tried to prepare himself for the next attack, but he had used up so much energy with the last attack that he could hardly move.

Suddenly, a mob of pokemon came from behind them. They showed the same evil eyes that Baby Mewtwo had. Mew quickly went up and started firing many attacks to try and stop the mob of pokemon.

Finally, Celebi became conscious, and suddenly aware of what was going on, started helping Mew in fighting off the mob of pokemon. Misdreavus did the same.

Suddenly, Baby Mewtwo attacked his father with a powerful black ball. The impact made Mewtwo go flying right into the mob of pokemon that Misdreavus, Mew and Celebi were fighting off.

As soon as Mewtwo entered the mob, he was attacked by the many pokemon. Out of energy, he was helpless before them. Misdreavus, Mew and Celebi tried to fight through the mob to save Mewtwo, but their efforts were in vain. By the time the mob was done with Mewtwo, all that was left of him was his skeleton.

"No! Mewtwo!" Mew cried as she ran to the skeleton of her husband.

She held the skull of her husband and cried sorrowfully into it for her loss.

Celebi noticed that the mob was coming for them. "We've got to get out of here!" He said.

Misdreavus and Celebi started to leave, but then they noticed that Mew still hadn't moved. She was still crying over her loss. Celebi quickly came to her side and pried her away from her dead husband. They were soon able to get away from the mob of pokemon.

They were able to hide from the mob inside a cave. There, Mew is staring blankly at a fire in front of her. Her heart filled with the sadness of her loss. She had not only lost her husband, but her son as well. Her eyes were tired of crying. She could not shed anymore tears, yet she was in her heart.

Celebi had just returned from collecting some food. He had bought all of the ripe berries he could find. Celebi put some of the berries in front of Mew. She didn't even eat a single morsel, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

"No change since we got here?" Celebi asked Misdreavus, questioning Mew's condition.

"No, no change yet." Misdreavus answered him.

"She's just going through the loss of one that she loves like we did once. She'll eventually get over it."

"Yea, we did."

Celebi then let out a sigh as something kept occupying his mind.

"What is it, dear?" Misdreavus asked.

"I have finally accepted the fact that we're going to have a child, yet why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"Well, because I sort of knew how you would react." Misdreavus then bowed her head. "And also because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way about me."

"You're crazy, Misdreavus!" Celebi then uses his small hand to make her face him. "There's nothing in the world that will make me change the way I feel about you. I will always love you, even past the day I die."

"So you're not mad?"

"I just wish you told me sooner."

Misdreavus hugged Celebi and he returned it.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Oh, something else, are you sure our child is safe?"

"Don't worry, I hid it in a place where no one will ever find it."

"Where?"

Misdreavus whispered the secret location in his ear.

"That's where?" Celebi asked, surprised by the fact that it was right in front of him the whole time he was inside their house.

"Yep! You can see it after this is all over." Misdreavus said. She then noticed that Celebi's face showed great sadness. "What is it, Celebi?"

"Mewtwo has been destroyed by that thing and Mew is no condition to fight! We don't even come close to his power. How can we defeat him?"

Misdreavus thought about this, and saw that he was right. No one could match the power of Deoxys now. It all seemed so hopeless. Suddenly, she remembered something her master told her.

_"Sometimes, it's not always the one with the power that wins, but the one with the right move that does. Misdreavus, you hold an attack deep inside of you that can defeat even the most powerful enemies. In fact, I have just taught you that attack. Remember it, for you may need it someday."_

Misdreavus then turned to Celebi. "Celebi."

"Hmm?"

"I think I may know a way to finally defeat him for good."

---End Chapter 13---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review.

See ya later.


	15. Coming Back From Losing

Time to get Mew back on track. Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 14**

"What?" Celebi asked, surprised that there might be a way to win.

"I said that I think I know how to beat him." Misdreavus told him.

"How?"

"I hold a move that can drain all of his energy. At that point, it will be your chance to take him out once and for all. Sadly though, the move requires me to sacrifice myself."

Celebi then understood what she was going to do. He begged her not to go through with it.

"But, I could lose you! I love you too much to want to lose you!"

"I understand the consequences, Celebi, but it's the only way we can stop him."

"But even with all of his energy drained, it will take a very powerful hit to take him out. I might need Mew's help, and she's in no condition to fight."

"She's going through a very big loss, like we did. She'll eventually get over it."

"I hope so. Like I said, I may need her in this fight."

"In that case, we'll wait. We'll wait until she's ready."

So they waited. They waited for Mew to get over herself with her loss. However, she didn't seem to get any better, but she didn't get any worse. Everyday, she just stared blankly in front of herself, not paying attention to anything going on. She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. All she did was just think repeatedly about all of the bad stuff that happened. It was almost as if she didn't feel a purpose anymore.

One day, Celebi couldn't stand to see her the way she was anymore. He came up to her and slapped her across the face, bringing her back to reality.

"OW! What was that for?" Mew asked angrily.

"Mew! You've been like that for days! You've got to get over it!" Celebi yelled, trying to reason with her.

Mew just turned away angrily.

"Look, I know it hurts. I've been there. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. In fact, it still hurts today."

"Then how do you deal with it?"

"Whenever that pain comes, I think about all of the good times I had. He may be gone Mew, but as long as you remember all of the good times you had with him, he will always be with you."

Mew just stared blankly away from him again.

"Listen, me and Misdreavus have a plan to beat Deoxys. Whenever you're ready, just tell us." And with that, Celebi left Mew to be alone with herself.

Mew took Celebi's advice, and started thinking about all of the good times she had spent with Mewtwo. It seemed to work. Even though she still hurt inside, she could move on now, knowing that he would always be in her heart. She suddenly realized her great hunger and saw all of the food that Celebi had gathered for her. She happily ate all of it. After she was done eating it all, she noticed how tired she was and immediately fell asleep.

Misdreavus noticed all of this and just smiled. She knew that Mew had finally gotten over it and would be able to fight once she woke up tomorrow. She then turned around and saw Celebi sleeping peacefully near the entrance to the cave in a makeshift blanket that was made of many leaves. She just smiled at how cute he looked to her. That was one reason why she couldn't help but love him. No matter what, he always looked beautiful to her. She went up to Celebi and shook him.

"Hmm?" Celebi asked, groggily opening his eyes.

"Look!" Misdreavus said, pointing to Mew.

Celebi looked over at where Mew was and saw that she was asleep now with a full belly, which he easily concluded with all of the food that was next to her was now gone. He gave a smile, knowing that his advice had helped.

"Looks like whatever you said, helped." Misdreavus said.

"Yeah, it did help." He said, turning onto his back and looking into the night sky.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have a crush on her!" Misdreavus said in a jealous tone.

"Please! I was only helping her out, and even if I did have a crush on her, I'd never betray you like that. I love you too much to do something like that to you."

Misdreavus and Celebi hugged eachother in a warm embrace.

"Thank you for understanding." They soon broke the hug. "Now get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

Celebi went back to sleep, happy that he could help a friend.

---End Chapter 14---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review.

See ya later.


	16. The Final Battle

Now for the final battle! However, victory has a price! Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 15**

Mew awoke with the rising sun. She went to the cave's entrance and stretched her body with the sun warming her, fully refreshed after so many sleepless nights. She looked out into the world and saw that the once paradise forest they had once lived in, was now nothing more than a barren wasteland. There were no more trees present. It had changed into a desert, where it seemed no life could exist.

Looking at the place just saddened Mew. She figured that she must've been wallowing in sorrow for such a long time. However, she knew it was time to move on. Besides, there was still someone out there she could save. She now had one thing set on her mind, saving her son.

"Celebi! Misdreavus! Wake up!" Mew yelled, turning towards them.

The two awoke groggily. Still rather tired. Misdreavus was the most tired. She had tried to stay up all night. She was on the duty of "night guard" and fell asleep at her post. She was completely shocked when she realized what she did suddenly. She was also quite embarrassed.

Celebi dismissed that fact and went up to Mew. "I can see you're awake." He said.

"Well I thought about what you said, and found it to actually work. Thank you Celebi!" Mew said, giving him a hug. Celebi was a bit shocked, but he returned it nonetheless. "Now what is this plan of yours anyways?"

"Well..."

Celebi was about to say more, when suddenly they heard something coming towards them. All of the figures looked like they were in a shade of gray. With a closer look, they saw that the figures looked exactly like Deoxys. They couldn't believe what they saw.

The Deoxys duplicates quickly came to them and blocked them from getting out. The duplicates attacked them. Mew tried to fight them off as best she could, but then she noticed that Celebi wasn't fighting back. This distraction had bought the duplicates enough time to seize Mew in their grasps. They then grabbed Celebi and Misdreavus, and started carrying them off away from the cave.

Mew started to struggle against the duplicates' grasp, but it proved to be too tight to escape. Celebi then turned to her.

"Don't worry! It's part of the plan." Celebi said.

"What? Getting captured is part of the plan?" Mew asked angrily.

"Look, me and Misdreavus discovered that they take pokemon who aren't under the spell to his hideout. Once we're there, we can take the plan into action."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Mew thought to herself.

They were soon carried off to where Deoxys was waiting. When they arrived, they saw that Deoxys had made a place for himself. It looked like that of a palace that a king would live in. It was easily made of many plants that were around.

Suddenly, Misdreavus saw something built into the structure that shocked her. It was the egg that contained their child. She figured with how many days had passed that it was close to hatching. Yet she was greatly surprised that they didn't destroy it. She could only think of one reason why they didn't. They wanted to control whatever came out of it.

They soon arrived in the room they figured they would see Deoxys. They were set down to the ground and saw that the duplicates left them. They figured that they were waiting for Deoxys to show up in the room. The room was rather large. The only piece of furniture in it was a rather comfortable chair. They figured it was meant for the one who ruled the place.

Misdreavus started to have a conversation with Celebi, telling him what she saw just a bit ago. He was shocked as well. He also figured that they just wanted to control their future child.

Suddenly, the real Deoxys entered the room. He came from the roof above and lowered down to the floor. He landed on the chair and sat down upon it. He then looked at the three before him. If he had a mouth, he'd be smiling evilly at them.

"Welcome to my new home!" Deoxys said.

They all rose from where they were and stared angrily at him.

"Deoxys, we're going to take you down once and for all!" Mew threatened.

"Ha! I highly doubt that." Deoxys said to them. "You don't have the power to beat me, and even if you could, it is too late to save the planet. I have already ruled it all." He then took the pendant around his neck and held it in his hand. "This pendant has granted me more power than I could've imagined. I have now ruled this planet thanks to this power. All that's left is for me to destroy my enemies once and for all, but what kind of death should I inflict upon you three?" He pondered this for a moment, and then he came up with something. "I know, a couple of my servants haven't been fed yet. Sadly, they can only swallow their food whole. So I'll let you be their next meal!"

Deoxys snapped his fingers, and three Deoxys duplicates came up to them. They were about to wrap them into their tentacles when Misdreavus spoke up.

"Hold it!" She shouted, which made them stop. "If you have forgotten, I'm a ghost type, and I can't be harmed by an attack like that. However, I have a proposition for you. Defeat me in battle, and you can do away with my friends."

"Wha-?" Mew was about to object, but Celebi stopped her.

"Shh! It's part of the plan. Once Misdreavus is done with Deoxys, he'll be drained of all his energy. That will be our chance to destroy him once and for all."

Mew understood what the plan was now. She knew the attack Misdreavus would use to defeat Deoxys. Only few pokemon could hold such an attack. She then knew it was the only way to win.

"A foolish choice little one. I hold such power, that I can destroy you with one attack. And I mean destroy you! Poof! Gone! None of your body left! As if you never existed at all!" Deoxys said to her.

"Too afraid to take me on? Afraid that I know how to beat you for good?"

"No one can defeat me, and I won't let a little thing like you stop me! I accept your foolish choice."

"I'll only get one chance to activate the attack." Misdreavus thought to herself. "Master, if you're watching up there, I promise that I'll make you proud of me."

Deoxys started by shape shifting. His legs became skinny and he had two tentacles, one green, one red. He then seemed to disappear. Within a few seconds, Misdreavus was brought to the ground, badly injured.

"My speed form really comes in handy, doesn't it?" Deoxys said as he floated down to the ground and looked at the injured ghost before him, changing back into his normal form. "You ghost types think that you can't be destroyed just because you're already dead. However, you can feel physical pain, therefore you can be destroyed. It just takes the right attack to do so."

Deoxys put his palm right in front of the little ghost, and started charging up a black ball at her. Misdreavus knew that this was her only chance to use the special attack inside her. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the attack that she must use. Right before the attack was fired at her, a purplish aura surrounded her. Once the attack hit, the purplish aura that surrounded Misdreavus, attacked Deoxys. The aura hit Deoxys and drained him of all his energy. He then fell to the ground, defeated by the attack, Destiny Bond.

Celebi was in shock, even though he felt like immediately running to Misdreavus' side, he knew what he had to do. He then charged up a green ball in his hand. Mew knew that it was her only chance, and started to charge up an attack herself. Celebi then fired a greenish beam right at the motionless Deoxys, and Mew fired a yellowish beam. Both of the attacks hit the motionless Deoxys and his body disintegrated before them, leaving nothing but the crystal behind. Celebi ran up to Misdreavus' side while Mew snatched the crystal up into her hands and left the palace as fast as she could.

Misdreavus opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "We did it Celebi. We won!" She said.

"Please, you can't leave me!" Celebi begged.

"Don't you remember what you told Mew?" Celebi just nodded at her. "Then you know that I'll always be in your heart. Please, take care of our young one!"

"No, please, don't go!"

"Goodbye Celebi, I'll always love you!"

"No! Don't!"

Misdreavus took her last breath of life, and then her body disintegrated before Celebi. He cried sorrowfully for his loss.

Mew carried the crystal to where there were a bunch of jagged rocks below. She then flew incredibly high into the air. She stopped herself at the edge of earth's atmosphere. She then threw the crystal down towards the jagged rocks with all her might. The crystal flew through the sky until it hit the sharp rocks below. It hit them hard, crumbling into a million pieces.

Mew saw that the crystal that contained Deoxys' soul was now destroyed. She slowly descended. Relieved that it was finally over.

---End Chapter 15---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review.

See ya later.


	17. Epilogue

Now for the ending. Enjoy.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Epilogue**

After destroying the crystal that contained Deoxys' soul, Mew returned as fast as she could to where Celebi was. When she returned, she found that Celebi was crying. She looked around and could find no trace of Misdreavus. She went up next to Celebi.

"Where's Misdreavus?" Mew asked.

"She's... she's gone!" Celebi managed to say through his sobs.

Mew couldn't believe it. Misdreavus had died, despite being a ghost type. She thought that ghost pokemon couldn't die, because they were already dead. She started to shed a tear for the friend that she hardly got to know.

Suddenly, Mew heard a small sound in her ears that made her stop crying. She turned around and saw a figure in front of her. It came flying to her and embraced her into a hug.

"Mommy!" It said.

She took a closer look and found it to be her son. When she realized that, she was shocked. Her son had just spoken his first word. She happily hugged him back. He was growing up before her eyes.

Suddenly, Celebi heard a faint sound in his ears. He had an idea of where the sound had come from. He quickly left the building and went up to where the egg was built into the structure. He saw that the egg was cracking, but he noticed that it wasn't cracking as if it was breaking before the structure, it was hatching.

Celebi quickly took action, and removed the egg from the structure. He knew that if the egg hatched while still in the structure, that it would collapse on his child once it came out of the egg. Once he removed the egg though, the building started to shake violently. It was as if the egg was the only thing holding it together. The entire palace started to fall apart. That's when Celebi remembered that Mew was still inside.

"Mew! Hurry! You've got to get out of there!" Celebi shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping that Mew would hear her.

Mew was able to hear Celebi. She quickly grabbed her son and carried him out of the building. She was able to escape just before it fell on her. She then went next to where Celebi was.

After seeing that Mew had made it out safely before the building fell on them, and after seeing that they were next to him, Celebi set the egg down in front of him. It started to crack even more and more. Soon, it broke open, and the creature inside embraced the first thing it saw, which was Celebi.

Celebi looked at the new baby creature hugging him. It looked like a Celebi, but there was a difference. Instead of the normal green colored skin, this Celebi had a dark purple shade that resembled the same skin that Misdreavus had. The baby had inherited the same skin that Misdreavus had. It was also violet in several places, just like Misdreavus was at the end of her hair. He happily hugged his new child. This child was both his and Misdreavus' child. There was no mistaking it.

Mew then saw the pendant among the rubble. She picked it up and looked at it angrily. She couldn't believe how much evil it had brought her. Worst of all, it had killed two that she cared about. She then floated to Celebi.

"Celebi, do you think you could open a time portal?" Mew asked Celebi.

"What for?" Celebi asked.

"I want to make sure that the forces of evil can never get their hands on this pendant again. I want to throw it into the void of time, and let it be forever lost there."

Celebi then opened a portal like Mew asked. It was blue, and was almost memorizing before those who looked at it. Mew took one last look at the pendant, and threw it into the portal. The portal closed not long after the pendant was thrown into it.

"Well anyone ever find it?" Mew asked.

"No, the destination is chosen only when I'm present inside. So it's now forever lost in time, just like you asked." Celebi answered.

An evil was now forever banished. It would never take control of the world again. The world was safe for now.

Five years later...

Mew and Celebi are standing in front of two tombstones. One shows the name, Misdreavus. The other shows the name, Mewtwo. Mew's son floated next to her.

"Mommy, why did daddy die?" The small Mewtwo asked.

Mew looked at her son. He was now taller than before. He looked so much like Mewtwo now. He was just one fourth the size of his father now.

"He died trying to save the world, my son." Mew answered him.

"Daddy, why did mommy die?" Celebi's child asked Celebi in a rather high voice.

Celebi had found his child to be female. His daughter now had hair that looked like Misdreavus'. She also had a red pearl necklace that Celebi gave to her. It was all that remained of Misdreavus after she died. He had found it among the rubble of the building that had fallen. He had given it to his daughter today as her birthday gift.

"She died saving the world. She died to save the world." Celebi answered his daughter.

Another Mew and Celebi had joined them. These were actually younger than the children next to them were. Not long after the great and terrible war, Mew and Celebi had found themselves in love with eachother and got married. Mew then had twins. One Mew, which was female, and one Celebi, which was male.

This was quite a family that had developed. To think, these species were all once enemies. Now they were a family. A family that was dedicated to protect the world from any evil that may threaten it. Hopefully, that will never have to be.

**The End**

Well, that's that. Finally all caught up.

However, there will be yet another sequal coming.

Coming in October. Get ready for the sequal to the trilogy of The Trials of the Pendant...

The New Trials of the Pendant 1: A New Darkness Arises.

Summary: An old foe from Celebi's past comes forth with a thirst for revenge. With the new evil killing others left and right, can he be stopped?

Anyways, please review the Epilogue I posted.

See ya later.


End file.
